character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball (Canon)/Paleomario66
Summary of this verse The Dragon Ball series is a franchise mostly consisting of manga and anime. It revolves around a boy named Son Goku and how he grows up to become the protector of Earth, along with his allies, as well as his sons, Gohan and Goten. In Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, the manga is the original canon, and the anime is generally not included due to the huge amount of filler. Dragon Ball Z Kai lacks a lot of the contradictions, and I treat it as canon since it stays more true to the manga. There are a lot of video games based off of the series, but those are likely a separate canon. Dragon Ball GT is stated to be a side story to the original Dragon Ball Z, and has several contradictions with Dragon Ball Super. The movies are stated to be a separate canon, with the exception of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F. Power of this Verse The Dragon Ball-verse is extremely powerful. In it's early days, it had Wall to Island level characters. At the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, it reached Moon level via Piccolo easily destroying a moon, with Nappa being Small Planet level and Vegeta being Small Planet level. Frieza and other characters brought the series up to Star level, with Androids 16, 17, and 18 being Large Star level, as well as Cell. Super Perfect Cell and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan reached the power to destroy a Solar System, which is confirmed by multiple guidebooks. In the Buu Saga, a lot of characters reached significantly higher levels, with Kid Buu being able to gradually obliterate a galaxy in the Dragon Ball Z anime and Dragon Ball Z Kai. In Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection of F, and Dragon Ball Super, they reached even higher levels. In the beginning, the characters are generally in the Hypersonic range. In the Saiyan Saga, plenty of the Z-Fighters reached Sub-Relativistic. By the Frieza saga, they were able to reach FTL speeds. In the newest media, a lot of the characters made it into the MFTL+ range, usually billions to trillions of times FTL. In Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection of F, and Dragon Ball Super, Goku, Beerus, and Vegeta reached a level where they could easily destroy a universe. Beerus was already leagues above Goku and Vegeta. In the Universe 6 Saga, Goku fought Hit, who could create an entire parallel world with Time Skip, placing Goku at Universe level+. In the Future Trunks Saga, Fusion Zamasu and Vegito far surpassed the Universe-busting Goku and Vegeta (probably Beerus too), making them Multi-Universe level. Also, Goku and Vegeta went through several power boosts allowing them to fight Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black, who had previously been leauges above them. Fusion Zamasu threatened multiple timelines in his Soul Form, and only Zen'o could stop him. Speaking of Zen'o, he is surpassed by nobody in the multiverse, which originally was 18 universes. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Paleomario66 Metal Mario875 Withersoul 235 Adamjensen2030 Neutral: Opponents: Character Profiles God Tiers Top Tiers High Tiers Mid-High Tiers Low-High Tiers Mid Tiers: Low Tiers: Category:Paleomario66